She's the blade
by asoundsoul1
Summary: What happens when maka let's soul get sliced. She thinks she should get sliced too. I'm sorry If you feel offened by my story I didn't meen for people to feel offened so please don't kill me. Thank you and enjoy
1. She's the blade

I don't own anthing/part of soul eater so enjoy my fictional tale.

She looked at the blade, was she ready to do this. What if somone found out, No its not possible soul wouldn't notice. Nobody will. Maka was depressed for so long. After the whole fight with Crona soul was left with a scar. " its all my fault." Maka wispered to herself. She was ready. it wasn't the best choice, but what else could she do. She picked up the blade, pressed it on her wrist and sliced it open. As all the pain rushed in at once, maka cried. Her tears mixed with the blood running down her wrist. Again and again cut after cut until she heared the front door open.  
Soul was home, maka reacted quikly she hid her sore arm under her sheets and her blade under her pillow. Soul knocked on her door. " Come in!" Maka said cheerfuly. Fake of course. " I'm going to chill with black*star. I'll be back for dinner. K?" Soul said with his crimson eyes to the floor but when he looked up his miesters face was red. " Maka what's wrong?" He asked conserned. Maka was shocked she had forgot that her face was red from crying. "Oh, its nothing, I just read the part where dobby dies that's all." She said with a forced smile on her face. "Wierd-o" soul responded quietly, but at a level maka can hear. "Meany!" She half yelled as If it were a game that they always play.  
Soul left closing the door behind him, he knew maka was lying. What was she hiding? Soul tryed to shrug it off he while he was playing basketball with black*star, but even blackstar noticed soul was out of it. "Yo dude are you ok." Soul was silent "Soul?!" Still no responce was givin, "Soul I'm cooler then you." "K." Soul said unitentive. Finally black*star gave up with talking and threw the ball at soul's head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Soul yelled "dude I think your sick you should go home." Blackstar said alomost conserned "k." Soul walked home and opened the door" Maka I'm home." He heard the shower running " she's taking a shower." Soul said to himself "I'll do my landery." He walked over to the washer , took the wet clothes out and set them on top of the dryer as he opened the dryer he saw makas clothes in it. He sighed and took the clothes out. " maka better thank me for this." He walked into maka's room.


	2. Runaway love

I don't own any soul eater. Sorry, I wish I did

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Soul set the clothes on the bed and started to fold. He thought to himself somthing he thought of aften. "Maka. I love her; but how do I tell her, mabye I can't what If she doesn't love me back?" Then somthing at the coner of his eye fickered, he ignored it. " its probably nothing." He said to himself. When he finished folding the clothes soul went to his room to listen to music.

Maka went to her room to see a pile of folded clothes on her bed she rushed to see her blade still under her pillow, she sighed with relive and put her long sleeve pajamas on. Maka yelled "Thanks soul!" Shortly after she heard a quiet " No problem!" Maka went to sleep pretending that everything was fine.

The next month maka and soul were in class when Sid asked " a sound soul dwells within?" Maka had raised her hand exposing wrist, kid turned around to look at her not expecting what he saw " A sound mind and a sound body." Maka responed cheerfuly not knowing that death the kid had seen her cuts. She had been cutting everyday for the past month and nobody knew, or so she thought.

Death the kid pulled maka to the side of the hallway after class " what happened to your wrist?" He asked the blonde with consern. Maka froze with fear her heart raced "what do you mean?" Maka replyed quickly. "Nevermind" the reaper said and turned around to go to his next class. he thought to himself " No way how could I even think that way there was No way maka would do that. She's always so happy." At soul and maka's aparment -  
Soul had gone out somewere giving maka a chance to slit her wrist as If it were an addiction. This night wasn't like the others she went deeper and deeper the blood and stained her sheets, but she couldn't stop she heard the front door open, but she couldn't stop the tears mixed with the blood. She felt dizzy " maka?" She heard in the dictince "MAKA?!" She didn't noctice that soul had opened her door "maka what did you do!?" Soul said as he rushed to his miester shocked that he hadn't notice sooner. "Maka... why did you do it, please maka please tell me" maka didn't look at her partner "you got sliced... so should i." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I don't know why but I use the word sliced a lot Wow I can't spell. Hope you enjoy my cliffhanger and hopefully I will finish the next chapter Xoxo - jazz from operation cosplay 


	3. Follow you into the dark

Soul cried he didn't care how uncool he looked she grabbed maka in is arms " I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry.." maka wispered "please stop maka please" maka could feel his soul rushing with diffrent emotions. This was the first time he has cried infront of her. " I don't want to be alone soul... c-can I sleep in your bed?" Maka asked her partner "sure." Soul picked up maka in his arms and carried her into his bedroom. Soul tucked her in then layed down beside her. " soul. Can you sing me to sleep.. please." Maka asked with tears in her eyes. This was the closest she had ever been to soul, she liked it, she loved him.  
"Love of mine someday you will die, but I'll be close behind and follow you into The dark ..." soul sang softly holding maka hearing her breathing slow down " you and me have seen everything to see from bangcock to calgary, with the soles of your shoes all worn down The time for sleep is now... if heaven and hell decside that they both are sadisfide ... I'll follow you into the dark." Maka had fallin asleep in his arms. "Why maka... I love you so much, why?" The words maka will never hear.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yfgydfhfdfhgfdffghjghjcfkugh i Sorry. I know its short but it ends nicely and cute and stuff Hope you like it. Next chapter will be longer I promise Xoxo jazz of operation cosplay ( I No own soul eater) 


	4. dance with the devil

Maka had waken up hoping it was all a dream, that soul hadn't seen her cut but ofcourse she had been in soul's arms. He had sung her to sleep in his own bed. She never wanted him to let go, maka loved hearing his heartbeat, his breathing, his quiet cute snoring, but she couldn't ignore the demon was calling her. The demon that let her bleed.

She slipped out of soul's arms without waking him. Maka crept to her room, closeing the door and grabbing her blade. She had made ten new cuts; some deeper then others, but she barely felt a thing she was numb. After cleaning up maka went to the fridge for some milk.

Soul pov I woke up still shaken from what happened last night. Wait where's maka? I got up quickly to see her making pancakes. She's so cute when she cooks.

I can't belive she cuts herself, I can't belive I did that to her. I walked up to her and begin to help with the pancakes.

"Mornin'." She said cheerfuly. Fuck she's so cute. 'pull it together soul your losing it man. '

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked her. Of course she's not feeling better I made her cut. We finished making pancakes she been acting as If it never happened. However, it did, and maka and I both know it. Its so quiet.

Maka pov " its not your fault you know." I looked up to see soul sitting across from me."

"What?" I responed "what?"Soul blushed

" Nevermind." After a pause he began again, "um maka I was wondering if ... um ... you wanted to um.. hang out on Sunday?" His face is red, but so is mine; I can tell.

" um.. sure." Lord death I sound like an idiot. Soul stood up quickly, nearly knocking over his chair.

"Um.. so Ya! I can't wait! Umm..." he walked backwards into the wall then tryed to open his bedroom door only to end up hitting his face while doing so.  
" umm.. Ya." He said quietly before he closes the door.

Idiot

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° I don't own soul eater. :( Hope you like this chapter, it doesn't fail thanks to gillianafs. Go check her stuff out its good trust me. ~ Jazz from operation cosplay P.s. the chapter is named after the song by immortal technique, but the one by breaking benjamin is good too. 


	5. That green gentleman

Soul pov I'm a fucking idiot. That was so uncool, I can't even ask a girl out without smashing a door in my face, but she's not just another girl. She's maka. She's kind, smart, beautiful, strong, thoughtful ... sad. Its my fault.

Maka pov I heard a loud bang in soul's room, I rushed to his room " Soul are you ok!?" He was standing in his room rubbing his hand. " what did you do?" I asked less conserned then before. He looked at me " No need to worry I just hit my hand." He said calmly. Oh my shinigami he's hot.

Normal pov Maka came closer to soul taking his sore hand " let me take a look." Soul was blushing. " maka. I'm sorry." Soul said. Maka looked up at him confused " you hit your hand, nothing to be sorry about." Soul grabbed maka's sholders " you know that's not what I mean." They walked over to his bed and sat down. " Maka your smart, why did you do it?" Maka mumbled under her breath " why do you care I'm not impro-" soul stood up quickly " DAMN IT MAKA! YOU THINK I DON'T CARE, THAT YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME! I LO-" he stopped and sat back down. Maka was crying, soul hugged her. "Soul?" She said quietly. Soul faced his miester " maka I ... I lo-"

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ

What will soul say? Will he confess? Who knows. Oh wait I do trollolololololololololololo lolololololololololololololo lolololo. Thanks to the magic powers of gillianafs my story sucks a little bit less. :-) thank you for reading. Also I hope that everything is ok and that your all safe. Sandy sucks. - jazz of the amazing operation cosplay who sadly does not own soul eater 


	6. OH NO!

"I-I-I..." Soul couldn't finish. Why can't I talk? Soul thought to himself.  
"Yes?" Maka spoke softly.  
"N-nevermind. Forget it." Soul stood up and left Maka. She sighed, dissapointed.  
Soul was in the living room, thinking. 'I can't just tell her out of knowere that I love her, this isn't some sort of cheesy anime or somthing. Lord death I'm stupid, Maka doesn't love me.  
I'm just her partner, in her eyes that's all I ever will be, a scyth.'  
The rest of the night the two didn't speak.

Death the Kid's pov

I walked down the street. For what? I don't know, maybe I just need time to think.  
Maka, would she do that to herself, and If so why? If soul did something to her I'll kill him.  
No, I dont think Soul could do something to hurt her. I don't know what to think, say... do. I know what I saw - I just don't want to belive it.

If she does, what can I do? Tell her,  
"Maka stop"? That doesn't solve anything. I can't see her doing that... Taking something sharp, press it to her wrist, drawing blood ...and liking it. Doing it again, never stopping.

No. It can't be. She couldn't. She can't stop though... can she?  
But Maka I love... I love you Maka Albarn.

im so sorry it took forever im having internet problems :( . thank you to Marshawn for making this story less crappy ~nyaa. btw im a cat. the song for dis chapter ( if you didnt know) is by Marina & the Diamonds

xoxo- jazz


	7. lighters

" Soul can i talk to you about something?" kid whispered to the white haired boy in the seat next to him. they were in class and Sid left telling the students to read while he was gone. No one listened.

" Sure kid, shoot." ignoring the pun soul made he asked " Is maka ok? she's missing alot of school lately."

"She's no feeling well." soul said calmly. Kid look at soul with disbelieve and sighed " well if your not going to tell me what you know, i'll tell you what i know. I know Maka cuts." soul was shocked his eyes widened. angrily he whispered back " Who the hell told you."

"i found out myself, and if you wont help her i will." kid stood up and raised his hand  
" Sid i am not feeling well may i please be excused?"  
"yes kid you may gather your books and leave. read page 55 in the red textbook."

soul was shocked what could he do.

IM SOOOOOOO SORRY. i have alot on my plate right now and im trying to find to write something. please dont hate me im really trying.

~ jazz


	8. Knives and Pens

soul pov

I ran out behind him i don't care what he knows maka is mine and I wont let him take her away from him. we both ran all the way to our apartment. and we busted throw the door "maka!" i yelled but there was no response " maka?" kid ran to her room, i ran after him.

on the floor.

oh my shinigami.

what have i done.

maka was on the floor with a bottle of pills in her hand.

"MAKA!"

i picked her up in my arms and ran. kid was frozen in place, he looked like he just saw Asura, but this was worse. im losing the person i love the most.

" soul?" maka said weakly " whats happening? Why are you crying? I cant burden you anymore this way." i looked at her with disbelife.

"MAKA WHY CANT YOU SEE THAT I LOVE YOU!" her eyes widened. " soul i...i..."

i know it sucks but i updated hehe... woohoo... ya um i tried.

xoxo~ jazz


	9. Midnight City

I don't own soul eater! im so sorry it took so long! thank you sooo much

* * *

Maka's POV

'Whats going on where am I? Wait I remember, I tried to ... it didn't work. Then soul.. Oh god! Soul I'm so sorry. Wait I still don't know where I am.

Am I in a hospital?'

I looked to my right to see soul sleeping in a chair

' wow he is really hot... I'm so stupid I don't have a chance with a boy like him. I did just try to kill myself.

i heard a faint whisper "Maka?" I quickly looked away "I'm sorry ... I'm such a burden."

A dark laugh got louder I turned my head in confusion "soul?"

"Wow maka do you really not remember what I said to you?"

' what did he say to me? what happened?'

he smirked " I'll give you a hint." 'What?' Soul stood up and looked me in the eyes ' What?' but be for i knew it his lips were on mine,

i deepened the kiss that ive been waiting for since I met him. when we parted i look at him with amazement 'Where the hell did that come from?'

Soul's POV

' HOLY SHIT I JUST KISSED MAKA FUCKING ALBARN! play it cool soul, play it cool. im surprised she didn't pull back. at lest I didn't get a boner that would have been *hard to explain'

" Maka don't you every think that your anything less than beautiful."

She blushed. I kissed her and walked to the door. "Get some sleep you will feel better." she gave a cute smile and tilted her head "Okay!"

I walked out and closed the door to see kid leaning against the wall. "I heard everything."

" look kid" " No. I'm okay with it if she is happy I have to accept it, I still love her so the moment you let her fall I'll be the one catching her, not you."

kid walked away and left the hospital. I stayed with maka that night.

' dear shinigami-sama do me this favor and give me what I need to make maka happy again. thanks'


	10. Give Me Love

normal pov

in the morning soul woke up in the chair next to Maka by a nurse who spoke softly " excuse me sir there is a loud boy by the name of Black star who is asking to see you." soul nodded tiredly and stood up being sure not to wake up Maka.

"SOUL!" as soul stepped out he was grabbed by his collar and slammed into the wall. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MAKA! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! SHES OUR FRIEND!" Soul looked over at Tsubaki who seemed to be in shock. " Black star shes fine i promise but you might wanna be quiet shes sleeping." black star looked like he was about to cry and kill someone at the same time.

he whispered in his ear souls ear angrily "You almost made a girl take her life and you made Tsubaki cry." Black star punched soul in his stomach "Fix it." and with that he let go of soul only to leave him gasping on the floor.

Black star turn to face Tsubaki " come on we'll come back when Maka's awake." and with that he grabbed the shocked girl and left

"What the hell." souls voice was raspy from the pain. he slowly stood up and went back in the room.

when he sat back down in his chair beside Maka Soul stared at her beauty ' wow i almost killed someone so amazing and beautiful'

He waited until she would wake up, in the time he was waiting he thought to himself 'Are we dating? How can i make Maka happy? why did black star punch me? How am i going to make it up to Liz ,Patty and Tsubaki? how did this happen so fast? ok soul one at a time. number one ... i hope so..., number two i dont know maybe if i take her on a date she'll feel better, three well Tsubaki duh, four ... damn im not good at making people feel better, five its my fault im the reason Maka is like this.'

" Good morning Soul"

* * *

i dont own soul eater! thanks for putting up with my crap! hope its doesn't suck


	11. Rolling Girl

"Good morning maka." soul spoke in a raspy voice " are you ok? what happened?" maka asked softly.

she looked weak but peaceful at the same time. " look maka..." maka interrupted him "soul don't apologize for anything it's not your fault."

soul started to cry he couldn't take it anymore he embraced maka with his strong, warm arms as he forced the word out of his mouth " I almost lost you!"

maka hugged him quietly she said " why would you care?" soul was sick of this all of it, he wanted maka to understand but there was only one way. soul looked maka in the eyes

" I love you maka albarn that's why."

maka's eye began to water in one sentence her heart began to sink in,

her throat was dry and she was happy.

in one fluid motion soul kissed her but this time she knew it ment something to him and herself their soul connected,

and the kiss grew deep in her heart.

soul knew he had saved maka, but what about himself?

* * *

IM SO SORRY HOLY SHIT I LOVE YOU GUYS IM SORRY, SORRRRRY OMG I JUST KINDA POOF GONE I LOVE YOU LOVLEY HUMANS WHO READ THIS STILL IM UPDATING BOTH STORIES I PROMISE YOU! THE CHAPTERS WONT BE LONG BUT ITS STILL HERE FOR YOU TO READ! I DONT SOUL EATER... SORRY


	12. Lies

Soul woke up feeling unsure of himself "why would Maka love me?" was all the could think of. After all he put her through he even had to leave the hospital so he could attend classes again even though it was what Maka wanted. soul heard his phone ringing, he slowly got up from his bed and picked up the phone hoping to hear Maka's voice "Hello?" he said into the phone at first he heard nothing and was going to repeat himself

"Hel-" Soul was cut off by the sound of Spirit's voice

"Soul Eater Evans i want you to stay away from my daughter you are NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES coming near my little girl, you are not her weapon anymore find a different partner and move out IMMINENTLY, this is not negotiable. Goodbye." at that moment Spirit had hung up the phone.

Soul was shocked was this really happening but at this point he should have seen this coming after thinking to himself a little bit more Soul started to pack his things. Not until he went to bathroom to collect his things had he noticed that he was crying "Wow Soul you've been really uncool lately." As Soul wiped his tears away he continued to pack up his belongings.

"I forgot I need a place to stay." Soul opened up his cellphone and called black*star "Hey black*star I don't have a lot of time to explain and I know you're mad at me but i need to stay at your place for a bit."

* * *

hi im sorry i know a lot of people are always like " really short" and " your grammer and spelling suck wtf man" and i know i just like writing sometimes and even tho it sucks i know that people actually like this a lot despite my terrible author skills and i would like to thank you guys for reading my crap that is my writing and i just hope you continue to read and if not then not thennnnn you probably like grammer lol well other then that the song is by marina and the diamonds and i dont own things yay


End file.
